Primeira Parte? Primeiro encontro, mas e os pirata
by NaruNaru
Summary: Primeira parte de muitas.Naruto vai finalmente estar com Sasuke. Mais o que piratas tem haver com a historia?Não sei, não me perguntem [Yaoi ItaSasu, SasuNaru, ItaTobi]No começo ta tão chato que nem eu aguento mas depois melhora[só quando vira comedia]
1. Primeira Parte

Primeira parte de muitas

Yaoi -Sasuke x Itachi / Naruto x Sasuke[principal / Tobi x Itachi

As personalidades deles tão nada a ve, mais to nem aí

Ah é,

Naruto não é meu

-----------------------------------------------------------

Primeira Parte? Primeiro encontro, mas e os piratas?

Em um dia de Chuva se via uma pequena luz vindo de uma caverna no pais do arrozal

Sasuke: O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Sasuke estava sozinho sentado em frente a fogueira, ele havia se separado da Hebe assim que a Akatsuki foi derrotada[não me pergunte como.

Sasuke: ...!

Havia um som vindo de fora da caverna

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, o naruto quer te ver

Tsunade: De novo?... tá, deixa ele entrar

Naruto: Ba-chan

Tsunade: O que você quer?

Naruto: Sabe... hum, eu quero ir procurar o Sasuke

Tsunade: De novo... Não vai dezer que já desistiu de virar Hokage

Naruto: Não é isso, não adianta nada eu virar um hokage, não se eu consigo sequer trazer um amigo de volta!

Tsunade: Ok, ok. Shizune chame Sai e Lee para ir nessa missão

Naruto: Não precisa

Tsunade: ...!Por que?

Naruto: Eu vou sozinho, acho que já descobri onde ele pode estar

Tsunade: Mais um motivo pra você levar os dois

Jiraya entra pela janela

Jiraya: Deixe ele ir

Tsunade: Jiraya!

Naruto: ...

Tsunade: Tá certo

Naruto: Valeu Ero-sennin!

Naruto sai correndo

Tsunade: Espere, onde você vai?

Naruto: Pra minha missão, eu vou trazer o Sasuke devolta, dattebayo!

Naruto some e Shizune sai da sala

Tsunade: E o que você vai fazer Jiraya?

Jiraya: Eu vou seguir ele de londe, a Akatsuke já foi derrotada, mas não acho que Naruto esteja seguro

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke havia saído da cavernae dado de cara com uma fuinha cega

Sasuke: Itachi...

Itachi olha em direção a Sasuke mas não para ele

Sasuke: Você esta cego?

"Por que ele está vivo?"

Itachi: Quem é?

Sasuke vai até Itachie coloca a mão dele[de itachi em seu rosto

Itachi: Este rosto, eu te conheço não é?

Sasuke: É o Sasuke, seu irmão mais novo

"O que eu estou fazendo"?

Itachi: Sa-suke?

Outra pessoa se aproxima

Tobi: Ele não se lembra de nada

Sasuke: Tobi, como assim?

Tobi: Quando a Akatsuki foi derrotada, a caverna desmoronou, eu consegui sair de lá sem me ferir muito, mais ele foi soterrado, quando eu consegui resgata-lo, ele estava muito ferindo e quando acordou já não se lembrava de nada

Itachi abraça Sasuke

Sasuke: O-oque você esta fazendo?

Itachi: Eu não sei por que, mas eu me sento tão feliz

Tobi: É melhor não ficarmos na chuva, vamos entrar

----------------------------------------

Sim,

o primeira capitulo de varios

Eu ia escrever mais mas to com uma preguiça que mata qualquer um,

então

se alguem me deixar pela menos uma review convicente eu continuo


	2. Primeira Parte? Não é o Segundo?

Isso é Yaoi, ou seja dois caras se agarrando tá?

Nem pensem em me encomodar com isso, eu já avisei...

Meu jeito de escrever realmente é muito estranho e confuso,

Quando aparece uma linha assim "------" é por que troca de cenario

Pesso perdão pela minha forma chula de escrever

No meio da estorio vai tem algum comentarios entre coxete, esses são do Azul[Se quizer saber que é olha no meu perfil. tá?, os meus tambem

Naru Naru se apresentando com mais um capitulo idiota

Cap. 2

Naruto:ERO-SENNIN! Para de me seguir, ou pelo monos aparece!

Jiraya aparece um pouco atras de Naruto

Jiraya: Desde quando você sabeque eu to aqui?

Naruto: Desde Konoha

Jiraya: hum... e pra onde estamos indo?

Naruto: Pro país do arrozol

Jiraya: Arrozal, você acha que o Sasuke voltou pra lá?

Naruto: Tenho quase certeza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Na Caverna--

Tobi havia saído derrepente deixando Sasuke e Itachi sozinhos

Itachi estva sentado ebcostado na parede e de olhos fechados, enquanto Sasuke estava de pé olhando Itachi

Itachi: Sasuke...

Ele se levanta e vai até Sasuke

Itachi: Eu já tentei, mas não consiguo lembrar de você, mas...

Itachi prende sasuke contra a parede[Naru:ceguinho atrevido

Sasuke: O que você está fazend...?

Itachi beija Sasuke, que fica sem reação

Quando se separam Sasuke estava vermelho, Itachi devia o olhar [tudo bem que eu ta cego mais isso não importa

Itachi: Talvez eu esteja sendo castigado, Tobi disse que eu e ele fizemos coisas horriveis[Azul?Não acredito, o grande itachi... você fez o grande itachi se arrepender de tudo por causa do sasuke[Naru:Fiz

[Sasuke: "Tem algo errado..."

Itachi: Sasuke, eu não quero que você fique longe de mim

[Sasuke: "... mas o que é? Essa é o pessoa que matou toda minha familia, a pessoa que eu tentei matar... por que não estou bravo?"

Itachi: Eu gosto de você

Sasuke: Eu tambem gosto de você, mas é diferente

Itachi olha para Sasuke

Sasuke: Você é meu irmão e eu gosto de você como irmão, não mais que isso, eu ainda não te perduei

"Por sua calsa minha vida foi a pior, mesmo assim não consiguo odiá-lo"

Itachi se aproximou novamente do rosto de Sasuke

Sasuke: Não faça isso...

Itachi lhe beija a bochecha

Itachi: Não se preocupe, eu entendo

Ele sai da caverna deixando Sasuke escorrendo a parede e se sentando no chão com as mãos no rosto

[Sasuke: "kuso"

----------------------------------------------------------

--Lá pertinho - Na floresta--

Naruto: Ele está por perto

Jiraya: Como você sabe?

Naruto:...

----------------------------------------------------------

--Lado de fora da Caverna--

Ainda estava chovendo e Itachi estava parodo olhando para o céu quando Tobi aparece

Tobi: Ninguem olha para o céu em um dia de chuva

Itachi olha em direção a Tobi, seus olhos estavam cheios de agua

Itachi: Já me disseram isso

Tobi: Isso nos seus olhos, não é agua da chuva, você esta chorando

Itachi abaixa a cabeça e Tobi chega perto e o abraça

Tobi: O que aconteceu?

Itachi: ... Sasuke

Tobi fica um pouco triste

Tobi: Itachi, eu já disse isso e vou dizer novamente, não me importo eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho

Itachi Tobi...

-----------------------------------------------------------

--Alí do Lado--

Jiraya: Naruto, a chuva está aumentando, é melhor acharmos abrigo

Naruto: NÃO! SE QUIZER PODE IR EMBORA, EU SÓ VOU PARAR QUANDO ACHAR O SASUKE!

Jiraya: Por que você quer tanto encontrar o Sasuke, ele te abandonou

Naruto: ...

Jiraya: ...

Naruto: Alí!

------------------------------------------------------------

--Na frente da Caverna--[Azul: sua estoria não tem nem um pingo de sentido[Naru:Eu sei

Tobi nota a presença de de duas pessoas e se afasta de Itachi

Naruto da de frente com os dois e logo depois Jiraya chega

Jiraya:... Itachi, ainda esta vivo

Itachi: Tobi, quem esta aí?

[Jiraya: "Pelo jeito ficou cego de vez"

Tobi: Lembra do que eu te contei? É o Kyuubi, Naruto

Itachi: Naruto...

Naruto: Você sabe onde está o Sasuke?

Sasuke havia ouvido vozes, uma mais do que conhecida e foi até fora da caverna

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Sa-SASUKE!

...Continua[que idiota

-----------------------------------------------------------

Respostas das reviews?

Nao-chan n.n:

Sim o Itachi ta ceguinho, ceguinho

sim o naruto é uke,

o itachi e o Tobi quase não aparece o principal é só mesmo o Sasuke com o Naruto

Azul: E os piratas

Sim sim, os piratas

Eu leio o manga, porque? o que aconteceu?

Desculpe por minha estoria ser tão confusa, se tiver outro problema me avisa

Uchiha Gih

Gih , não se preocupe com o ItaSasu, é só um pouquinho,

se vai continuar lendo né?

nem apareceu os piratas

Se vai ler né?

NÉ?

Nandinha Da Vinci

Que legal , você é atormentado pelo Da Vinci?

Eu sou atormentada por 7personalidades, qualquer dia eu mi explodo com elas

O ItaSasu é só um pouquinho,

o principal é o SasuNaru,

mas continua lendo tá?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Continuem me mandando reviews,

Elas que me dão vida

Azul: Tambem, se ela não receber as reviews ela não vai escrever

Sim, sim,

Isso é verdade


	3. Primeira Parte, Que saco, e o terceiro?

Yaoi sim

Naruto não é meu,

Esse capilo parece ser grande mais não é

Cap. 3

A chuva continuava forte e Sasuke olhava Naruto espantado e vice-e-versa, sem notarem os dois ficam vermelhos

[Naruto: "Finalmente, Sasuke... meu coração está batendo mais rapido"

[Sasuke: "Por que ele está aqui, meu dia esta cada vez pior, mais meu rosto esta vermelho, que saco"[Azul: você já acabou com o Itachi, agora é o Sasuke[Naru: O que você queria? Para algumas pessoas só o fato de eu estar escrevendo eles em um yaoi já estraga a imagem deles[Azul: É verdade

Naruto: Sasuke, eu te buscar... eu quero que você volte pra konoha... comigo...

Itachi: NÃO![Azul: Otimo, agora ele ta gritando

Tobi: Itachi...[Azul: Essa fala não serviu pra nada [Naru: Cala o boca

Itachi: Eu não quero que ele vá

Sasuke: Você não escolhe por mim[Vermelha: Isso, bota ordem[Naru: Vai embora [Vermelha: Ç.Ç

Sasuke vai até Itachi põe o mão na rosto dele

Sasuke: Me desculpe, você é meu irmão, minha unica familia, mas não manda em mim

Sasuke vai em direção a Naruto, Itachi ia tentar o impedir mas Tobi o segura

Naruto: Você vai comigo?

Sasuke: É pra isso que você veio né?

Jiraya: Agora é melhor nos abrigarmos, o chuva está forte e não vai adiantar nada se nós formos embora agora

Todos estavam dentro da caverna, Naruto de frente oara Sasuke, um pouco perto da entrada, Jiraya em pé na entrada da caverna e, mais pro fundo da caverna, Itachi e Tobi, todos sem dizer uma palavra

----------------------------------------------------

--Lado de fora da caverna--[Naru: O azul se aquietou e a vermelha foi embora, então devem ter menos comentarios agora

Já estava quase amanhecendo e a chuva havia parado, Sasuke estava de pé do lado de fora

Naruto se aproximou de Sasuke devagar e o abraçou pelas costas o assutando

Naruto: Você realmente vai voltarcomigo? Você não vai mais fugir?

Sasuke? ... Naruto, o que você está fazendo?

Naruto: Eu estive te procurando por tanto tempo... na verdade eu queria te dizer algo...

Naruto solta Sasuke e ficou de frente a ele

Naruto: Pode ser meio estranho... mas sabe, eu... eu gosto muito de você...

Tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto ficaram vermelhos

Naruto: Mas não é só gostar, quando você foi embora eu me senti novamente como antes, me senti vazio

Sasuke: Você Você é realmente lento, não é?

Naruto: Não é tão facil de explicar... mas eu já sei

Sasuke põe o dedo nos labios de Naruto

Sasuke: Eu já entendi, não precisa dizer

Naruto segura a mão de Sasuke

Naruto: Eu quero dizer... E-eu te amo, te amo mais que tudo

Sasuke: Urusai[Naru: pra quem não sabe significa cala a boca

Sasuke se aproxima de Naruto e o beija, um beijo longo[Naru: como dá pra notar, eu não sei descrever

Os dois se distanciam só o suficiente para se encararem

Sasuke: Eu tambem te amo Naruto [Azul: Essa frase já ta muito usada, arranja coisa nova [Naru: Como o que[Azul: Sei lá [Naru: Se não sabe não começa

Naruto: Mentira, então por que você foi embora de Konoha ou por que não voltou depois que a Akatsuki foi derrotada?

Sasuke: Eu não voltei justamnete por sua causa

Naruto: hun?

Sasuke: Eu não ia conseguir te encarar depois do que fiz, eu achei que você não me perdoaria pelo que fiz

Naruto: Baka, você sabia que eu estava te procurando

Eles se beijam novamente sem saber que da entrada da caverna alguem os observava

[Jiraya: "Isso explica muitas coisas, tambem me da umas idéias pro meu proximo livro"

Continua...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews:

Nao-chan n.n:

Gostei da sua idéia, seria mo lega ver um navio 'navegando' na terra,

mas não tem isso na historia,

se falo da cena da naruto correrndo pro sasuke e o sasuke pra naruto,

eu fiz pra você[vo viaja nessa:

[Historia extra A chuva parou derrepente, o cenario que antes era uma floresta escura e molhada agora se tornava um lindo campo de flores Naruto de um lado envergonhada[imaginasse ele em sd/chibi e meio afeminadonão aqueles com frescura e com um vestido vermelho e do outro lada sasuke com seus olhinhos brilhando

Naruto: Sasu-chan, finalmente te achei

Sasuke: Naru-chan

Naruto começa a correr em direção a Sasuke e Sasuke em direção a Naruto

Naruto: Eu te amo Sasu

Sasuke: eu tambem te amo Naru[Pode até parecer mas ele não ta falando de mim, e meu nome não é por causa disso

Quando os dois já estão bem perto um do outro o seu escurece

Naruto: Sasuke, SEU DESGRAÇADO!!

Naruto já estava liberando o poder do kyuubi da um soco [lê-se um soco de arrancar o queixo do lugaraté estalou, fez TRACK

Naruto volta ao normal[na verdade volta ao Sd afeminado

Naruto: Por que você não voltou pra casa? Eu tava te procurando

Sasuke: Me desculpe

Naruto: Tá, ttedabayo

Naruto ajuda sasuke que estava caido a se levantar

Sasuke: Sabe de uma coisa...

Sasuke já de pé da uma cutuvelada na cabeça de da Naruto

Sasuke: Isso é por antes

Naruto olha para Sasuke em seus olhinhos de raposa em lagrimas

Sasuke: E isso...

Sasuke chega bem pertinho de Naruto

Sasuke: ... é meu pedido de desculpas

'Chuu'

Sasuke beija Naruto

Jiraya: Hehe, eu anotei tudinho

Se você não souber sd ou chibi é quando o personagem fica pequeno com cabeça grande e corpo pequeno

Chuu é beijo em japones

Eu queria uma beta,

eu não leio o texto e tambem não leio depois que eu termino de escrever,

por isso tem erros

Uchiha Gih:

Como é que você pulo a parte do itasasu?

Como você sabia onde começava e onde terminava?

Você tem super poderes? Um dom especial?

Ah, sobre os piratas,

vai demorar um tantinho

Acho que realmente seria legal essa cena da naruto correndo pro sasuke e vice e versa,

lê a versão que eu fiz aí em cima

Se tava com sono e eu tambem tô

Tchau pros duas que me deixaram reviews e Oi pra quem não deixou


	4. Primeira Parte, Ultima

POR FAVOR LEIA O AVISO NO FINAL DO CAPITULO

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isso é Yaoi,

Naruto não é meu,

Naruto com certesa não é meu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Lado de dentro na caverna--

Itachi estava com a cabeça apoiada na barriga de tobi[Naru: Eu não sei explicar direito a posição, o tobi ta sentado apoiado na parede, o itachi ta de frente para o tobi, é como se o itachi fosse menor que o tobi e ele estivesse o abraçando pelo cintura[Azul: se fala demais

Tobi: Você ficou tão diferente depois que perdiu a memoria

Itachi: Fiquei?

Tobi: Ficou, mais sentimental e tambem, mais fofo

Itachi: Fofo... você acha mesmo?

Tobi: Itachi...

Itachi: hm?

Tobi: Você acreditaria se eu dicesse que te amo?

Itachi tira a mascara de Tobi, tatei seu rosto até encontrar sua boca[Azul: Se lembrem que ele esta cego. e em seguida a beija.

Depois de um tempo, por falta de ar, eles se afastam

Itachi: Não, você não estava mentindo

Tobi: ... e o Sasuke?

Itachi: Eu sei que ele nçao me ama, tambem não tenho certeza de quem eu amo, ele ou você, você cuidou de mim por muito tempo...

Tobi abraça Itachi com força[Azul: acho que ouvi um osso quebrando[Naru: é, eu tambem fazendo Itachi parar de falar, Tobi estava sorrindo[Naru: Eu tambem ficaria muito feliz de se beijada pelo Tachi-chan.[Azul: Para de chamar ele assim.[Naru: nem...

Tobi: Eu vou esperar até você descobrir, esperei todo esse tempo, esperar mais um pouco não faz mal, principalmente agora que eu sei que tenho chance

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto e Sasuke estavam abraçados quando Jiraya foi até eles

Mesmo vendo Jiraya eles não se separaram.

Jiraya: Vocês ficam bem juntos

Sasuke:¬////¬

Naruto: o////o ero-sennin...

Jiraya: Não se preocupem, se vocês quiserem eu não conto pra ninguem

Naruto: Eu não me importo com os outros. Eu amo o Sasu-chan, por isso não me importo

Naruto Abraça Sasuke com mais força[Azul: ela quis dizer esmaga o Sasuke

Jiraya: Já que se resolveram, vamos voltar para a vila

Sasuke: E eles vão deixar eu ficar na vila?

Naruto: Vão, dattebayo. E se não deixarem eu tambem não fico lá

Jiraya: Não exagera Naruto, alem de que encontrar o Sasuke foi uma missão dada pela Godaime

Sasuke se solta de Naruto[azul: o empurrando mas continua de mão dada com ele, Sasuke puxa Naruto e vai em direção a Sasuke

Naruto: O que foi Sasu-chan?

Sasuke: Nós vamos embora não é?

Naruto: Sim

Sasuke: Então eu vou dizer que nós estamos indo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobi e Itachi ainda estavam abraçados quando Naruto e Sasuke param em frente a eles[Naru: ainda de mãos dadas

Tobi: Itachi

Tobi solta Itachi

Itachi: hm?

Sasuke: Nos já estamos indo

Tobi: ...

Itachi: ...

Naruto: Nee, Tudo bem Itachi? Você ta tão estranho

Itachi: Não é nada

Naruto e Sasuke estavam seguindo para a saida da caverna

Sasuke: Você nem notou

Naruto: O que?

Sauke: O itachi está cego além de que perdeu a memoria

Naruto: Cego!! É por qualsa do Sharingan né?

Sasuke afirma com a cabeça

Naruto: Então isso tambem pode acontecer com você?

Sasuke: Eu não sei... mas se eu estiver com você eu não me importo

Naruto não esperava ouvir isso e se assusta alem de fazer seu rosto ficar vermelho

Sasuke: Você fica lindo vermelhinho, naru-chan [Naru: Posso ter o mesmo nome, mas não adianta já que eu não tenho a sasu-chan TT.TT

Para completaro susto Sasuke da um selinho em Naruto

Naruto: ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

Sasuke: Por que?

Naruto: Você me pegou de suspresa...

Naruto olha para Sasuke com aqueles olhinhos de raposa, Sasuke coloca a mão na bochecha de Naruto e logo depois passa para o cabelo acareciando[Naru: Tambem quero! com que Naruto sorrise

Sasuke: Agora eu posso?

Naruto: Pode!

Sasuke chega mais perto o o beija novamente

Jiraya: Até quando vão ficar aí?

Os dois se separam e vem Jiraya

Jiraya: Vamos?

Alguem: Esperem um pouco

Os tres olham para o outro lada e vem Tobi

Tobi: Eu queria lhes pedir algo

Naruto: O que?

Tobi: A hokage atual , é uma ninja medica né?

Jiraya: Sim

Tobi: Eu gostaria de ir com vocês, eu vou pedir o perdão de Konoha e tambem ajuda

Naruto: Ajuda no que?

Tobi: Os olhos de Itachi, não sei se a Hokage pode fazer algo, mas...

Jiraya: Está certo, talvez ela possa ajudar

A viagem havia cido um pouco mais longa por causa de Itachi

O grupo chegou a Konoha já de noite. A cidade estava deserta, Jiraya levou Tobi e Itachi para uma pousada enquanto Naruto levou Sasuke para sua casa

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Respostas das Reviews:

**SuperBlossomPPG:**

Mais uma que gostou,

já ta ai mais um capitulo,

continua lendo viu.

Viu

VIU!

**Ero-Kitsune21**

Wii

Azul: Isso é nome de video game

É verdade,

Então tu gostou,

huhu, que legal, mais uma

Num vai ter GaaLee porque eles não aparecem nessa historia,

mas eu escrevi uma GaaLee e tem um historia que eu perdi que era SasuNaru e GaaLee,

depois que eu terminar essa eu vou escrever ela

**Nao-chan n.n** :

Uhhu mais uma que gostou,

furuba é Fruits Basket né?

Eu vi essa cena é muito legal,

verdade, ta mais ou menos igual,

eu não lembro se eu vi esse episodeo antes ou depois de escrever isso,

mas na hora eu nem lembrei disso

Eu tambem decoro certas cenas, é mo divertido

Azul: Ela não tem nada pra fazer, fica o dia inteiro no computador

E você fica o dia todo na minha cabeça

Azul: Eu sei que você pensa em mim sempre

-.-"

Ajuda?

Eu queria uma beta,

mais nem sei como fuciona

-----------------------------------------------------------

AVISO

Se deve ter notada que o estilo desse capitulo ficou um pouco diferente dos outros né?

A Primeira Parte acaba aqui,

você pode estar se perguntando, WTF?

Vou explicar,

se viu o titulo né?

Se chama Primeira Parte,

A continuação vai se chama Segundo Parte, Finalmente os Piratas?

Vai ser a mesma coisa, só vai ter de trocar a pagina.

Nesses dias eu não ando me sentindo muito bem, então eu vou começar o segunda parte semana que vem,

provavelmente segunda já deve ter um capitulo,

as reviwes desse capitulo eu vou responder no primeiro capitulo da nova historia ok

Tchalzinho,

até semana que vem


End file.
